


Rude Awakening

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth just wanted to sleep, but Dean and the fire alarm had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

All Seth wanted to do was sleep.

He had just flown in from a promotional tour in Nashville and he just wanted to go home and be with his boys.

But the fire alarm had other plans. Seth jumped up when it had started screaming and he could smell smoke from downstairs. He quickly got out of the bed and put on some sweats on the floor and ran downstairs, only to see Dean in the kitchen walking from the stove to the sink with a flaming skillet in his hand.

“What the hell, Dean?” Seth yelled, Dean turning his head to a panicking Seth, Dean just smiling.

“It’s fine babe, it just caught on fire, no big deal.” Dean says as he calmly turns the sink faucet.

“No big deal? Dean, the damn pan is on fire! Roman!”

“Calm down Seth, I got it!” Dean raised his voice as he started to out the skillet under the cold water only to have him drop it in the other sink.

“Shit!”

“Don’t worry boys, Roman’s here to save ya.” Roman kisses Seth’s cheek and he pushes past him, a fire extinguisher in hand.


End file.
